


Aromantic fairy tales

by litra



Series: Notfic [6]
Category: Disney Princesses, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aromantic, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fractured Fairy Tale, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Short retelling of classic fairy tales if the princess was aromantic.





	Aromantic fairy tales

**Snow White**

She lives with the dwarves and it’s understood by everyone that not only are they a different species, they’re way too old for her besides. She agreed to be their housekeeper, nothing more. Then the whole thing with her stepmother happens and the apple and she falls asleep. 

She never wakes up.

 

**Sleeping beauty**

The fairies raise her in the woods. She learns about the plants and animals and never mind society's rules when there is no society. When she dances with him that’s all it is, joy in life, but not love, never love.

Curiosity though, that she has in spades, so when she sees the spindle, something completely new, she touches it.

She never wakes up.

 

**Cinderella**

She hears of the ball and her heart jumps at the chance. This is her chance to get out of her stepmother’s clutches.

Her friends help with her dress. Her Godmother gives her a carriage.

She dances with the prince, like all the other girls, but has no illusions that she’s the prettiest. She does not try to push for a connection she doesn’t believe in.

Instead she talks with the dowagers, the widowers, telling a tale of her father’s death and how she has no patron to help her find a suitable marriage. It is the truth after all, her stepmother certainly wouldn’t bother.

At the end of the summer she wed’s an older gentleman with a small estate. She understands the contract of marriage and fulfills it willingly. She’s made sure he wouldn’t be the type to control her before they wed.

She lives on happily until the end of her days.

 

**Beauty and the Beast**

She willingly trades herself for her father. It’s not until nearly a week has past that she learns of the curse. She apologises. There’s nothing she can do.

The servants are not pleased, their master even less so.

She tells him of the trappings, everything she has ever read, and never felt. Slowly he understands that she has a curse of her own, though she does not see it that way.

His curse is never broken. After a time, he understands it does not matter. He wears the skin of a beast, but he is more then that. He can still rule his kingdom justly and civilly.

She lives on happily until the end of her days.

 

**Aladdin**

She knows she will not marry for love. It does not bother her. Instead she looks for a suitor who will be kind to her and just for her people. She fears that if she chooses wrong, the wizard will twist them like he has her father.

She runs from the palace, again not for herself, but to find proof and perhaps a hero. She thinks she has failed when they bring her back to the palace. Only for a new prince to arrive. She sees through his disguise to the street rat she met, and thinks perhaps. 

She needs every ally she can find… if she can trust him. 

When the wizard summons the djinn she does not know what to do. She waits, trying to think of a plan.

When the prince returns, she is ready. She has no qualms about playing her part. The seduction is ridiculously easy.

When all's said and done her father insists on the marriage. She agrees. This way she is sure she will not be tossed aside, and she knows he will think of the people since he was once one of them.

Her rule is long and bountiful.

 

**The Little Mermaid**

She is not fascinated by the prince, but his world. How the men harvest the wind with their wood and canvas. 

She is not the first of her kind to sing them onto the rocks, though perhaps the first to collect the wreckage as her prize. She is honored for protecting her kingdom. Her father praises her bravery and skill.

When the prince does fall into the waves: she takes him. She has questions, so many questions. She takes him to a grotto where he can not escape, and asks until his voice is raw and he begs for water. She does not understand, there is water all around them.

He is not the last sailer she takes. 

Her curiosity is never satisfied.

 

Or maybe…

 

She is not fascinated by the prince, but his world. How the men harvest the wind with their wood and canvas. 

She goes to the witch not for love, but because she wants to see the world. She trades her voice, but does not agree to three days. How could she learn all she wants to know in only three days, and without a voice to ask her questions? Instead she gives up her tail for good.

Her father is furious. He summons storms and tosses them at the coast line, but the world is larger than one coast, larger than one kingdom. She travels, she learns, she does what she must to survive in the strange lands she finds herself.

She writes books, tales that are told in a hundred kingdoms. She hopes they may even reach the ears of her father.

Her curiosity is never satisfied.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am aromantic and I've recently I've been thinking about how "true love" is pushed on girls through stories like these. So I decided to rewrite them. Feel free to take the summary and flesh any of them out.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] aromantic fairy tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614848) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
